a deceiving yet innocent soul
by darcy child of darkness
Summary: Kid,Maka along with their weapons are sent on a special mission to bring a certain girl back to the DWMA to meet lord death but they are in for a few suprises. The girl's real mother had died and she was taken in by the witch Medusa. Have you ever fought a girl that was 1/4 human, 1/4 witch, 1/4 weapon and 1/4 immortal? BlackStar/Soul x oc
1. Lamia

MAKA'S POV

The day started out normal until Lord Death called us to the Death Room. I quickly ran with my weapon partner, Soul. My taupe brown hair that was in ponytails swaying from in the breeze I produced while running so fast.

Upon reaching I entered with Soul (obviously) only to see that everyone else was there. When I say everyone I mean: Black*Star, Tsubaki ,Kid, Liz and Patty. I let out a sigh and Lord Death just spoke in his normal cheerful voice, "Hiya, hiya there!" he waved his huge white hands "I call you all here to do a special mission." Death the kid, his son had his hands in his pockets symmetrically and inquired, " What kind of mission is it, father?" "Oh, here's the information.. let's see it's a Recon. You are going to an abandoned city near Death City and you will bring back a girl by the name of Sakura. You will know her when you see her." He replied and waved yet again as we nodded and left for the abandoned city. "Be careful and good luck!"

Souleater-souleater- souleater- souleater-TIMESKIP- souleater- souleater- souleater- souleater

UNKNOWN PERSON'S POV

Well that was fun I said licking my fingers and watching 7 human souls float in front of me. 'Thank you God, for giving me a nice mother and an even better one.' I thought to myself. I put my pink with vertical purple stripes behind my ear only leaving two strands that frame my face on both sides. My eyes were a gold-ish color and almost looked as if they were glowing as I picked up the souls and ate them. I looked at my surroundings carefully making sure all those pathetic humans were dead. "One little cut and they suffer from blood loss, another little slice and their fragile little souls float before me. PATHETIC." I said coldly, "Wonder if Lady Medusa… eh that doesn't fit the occasion I'll just say mother but whatever I think she would be proud that I killed the last of those humans." I was about to walk out when I saw more humans approaching so.. I did what any other person would do I hid in the shadows. They finally came to where I was still not aware of me in the shadows. There was a girl holding a scythe, a boy holding two pistols and a blue haired boy hold what looked like a chain scythe. ' Ugh, guess I'll have to put on the scared and lonely girl act then kill em.' I slowly walked out of the shadows "P-Please don't h-hurt me." I said softly. The boy with black hair and white stripes walked up to me and asked "Do you go by the name Sakura?" 'He knows my name? I guess I'll kill them right now' I thought

"No, I go by the name Lamia." I looked at them my ribbons then made their way curling from my shoulder to my elbow. They gasped except for the blue haired boy who yelled to my pleasure, "BRING IT ON!" I didn't move a muscle instead I sang a song. They watched in confusion as I continued to sing I knew what I was doing but they didn't...


	2. fierce battling

LAMIA'S POV

I continued to sing then mister blue hair charged at me and all I did was step to the side and he missed. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, I CAN'T THINK PROPERLY!" "You yelling isn't making it any better cuz I can barely think without getting confused." The girl whose name I guessed was Maka said. My fingers twitched and then a two-bladed scythe appeared in the palms of my hand. One of the blades was at the top of my scythe and the edge pointed to my left on the right side was flames, now on the bottom of my scythe the edge of the blade pointed to my right and the left side looked as if it were disappearing in breeze. "How ASYMETRICAL!" the boy with the white stripes in his hair yelled. "How symmetrical." I spat back. "Kid, almost everything about her is asymmetrical get over it already! Just look at her the ribbon that curls around her shoulders to her fingers and that is only on her left hand and that cuff-links on her right hand that looks a lot like...Crona's?!" A huge smirk came across my face and that weird dude fell to the ground crying and what not about me being symmetrical so I walked on him(lol I really did) it felt weird since I was bare-feet but I liked it. I hummed the song of confusion again and began to attack them (Maka and Black*Star cuz I had the weirdo hover by the ceiling when no one was looking.) "I don't want to fight you!" the girl said swing her scythe to block my attacks. "Too, bad I do." I said expressionless then that idiot Black*Star tackled me. I got so angry my face was as red as a cherry. "Alright, you asked for this..." "Flowing Water, Crashing Waves...WATER LOCK!" A huge ball of water appeared around him and he was trying to get out by kicking and swimming around but he did not succeed in getting out so he just continued. "BLACK*STAR, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" "Oh, I just sealed him in that big bubbled so he won't interfere with our battle. He would eventually loose oxygen though." I giggled swinging again at her.

NORMAL POV

It was getting dark and Lord Death had began to get worried so he decided to check up on the meisters and weapons he had sent out only to see through his mirror Sakura(Lamia) fighting Maka, Black*Star trapped in a giant bubble and Kid nowhere to be found. "...Sakura...what have you become." he said not in his cheery voice but in a soft and worried one.

Souleater-souleater-souleater-souleater-MEANWHILE- souleater-souleater-souleater-

Maka swung Soul at Lamia every time missing until she almost sliced her foot off so trying to avoiding having her foot sliced of Lamia jumped on the blade quickly the same time Soul made his reflection clear so he could see what was really happening and the only thing he really saw was... her PANTIES! If he could have gotten a nose bleed in his scythe form he would have so he chuckled instead. "Scorching Flames, Stifling Fumes... FLAMING PUNCH!" At her word flames covered her hand that were now made into a fist and she charged towards Maka's face. Seeing her flaming fist coming towards her face Maka froze and closed her eyes waiting to feel the pain and instead she heard a fist colliding with something and then a loud thud. Maka opened her eyes and saw Soul on the ground with his face planted in the ground and his back burnt and was bleeding. Lamia fell to her knees and watched the white haired boy. "Y-You hurt S-Soul... YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" Maka yelled tears falling from her face. "I-I d-didn't mean to h-hurt him". She snapped her fingers and the water bubbled disappeared and Kid came gently landing asymmetrically on the ground "I'm sorry but I still have to kill you al.." but before she could finish shadows grabbed her legs and held them together and everyone stepped back(except for Soul...he was dragged by black*star) and watched in fear as the shadows continued making their way on Lamia's body. "P-PLEASE STOP! I D-DIDN'T MEAN T-TO HURT HIM! P-PLEASE!" she pleaded but the shadows kept making their way up to her face. "What the heck is going on?" Black*Star whispered and then there was a bright light and a scream and a now healed Soul. The light disappeared and there was a now unconscious Lamia on the ground.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Please keep in mind that I am not very good at these so please rate and review nicely. I promise the next chapter will be good. R&R 


End file.
